Corvo Bianco
Corvo Bianco '(Elder Speech: ''Gwyn Cerbin) is one of the world-famous vineyards of Toussaint located in Sansretour Valley. Geralt receives '''Corvo Bianco Vineyard from duchess Anna Henrietta herself as partial payment for a contract. The vineyard comes with a Majordomo who can be called upon to oversee and organize additions and renovations. It can be seen as an in-game representation of the culmination of Geralt's adventures in The Witcher 3; the villa may be decorated with his collected art, weapons and armor, and Geralt finally has a place he can call 'home'. Associated quests * The Beast of Toussaint * No Place Like Home * Be It Ever So Humble... Map description : Constructed on elven ruins, Corvo Bianco — known as Gwyn Cerbin in the Elder Speech ''— ''is one of the oldest vineyards in the duchy and producer of startlingly unique wine, Sepremento. Sadly, the rakish lifestyle of one of its owners, the last member of the Bolius line, drove the possession into ruin. The next owner, Baron Rossell, tried to return the vineyard to its former glory, but to no avail. Corvo Bianco was then auctioned off and eventually passed under the control of the Ducal Treasury. : History : Corvo Bianco's origins have been lost to the mists of time. We have only a bare legend about the vineyard being founded by the owner of the Pomerol estate's son, who had been disinherited and exiled with only a Carvanere sapling to his name. : The modern history of Corvo Bianco begins with Master Bolius, who settled in the vineyard in his elder years. As a young man, Bolius had headed a division of sappers which fought in the far north. For his service, he was made a noble and awarded a great deal of coin. He took to rebuilding Corvo Bianco with great zeal. He dedicated the most energy to planting a beautiful garden for his wife, thus starting the craze for the use of herbs which swept Toussaint at the time. After his wife, Bolius' second love was the olive tree, which is why he planted a great many of them all over Corvo Bianco. : When Bolius' wife died, life lost its savor for him and he began to think constantly about death. He sold his estate to Count Crespi, and the very day he signed the last piece of paperwork, he died. Restorations * Workbench (1000 ) * Grindstone (1000 ) * Herb garden (2000 ) * A decent stable (2000 , confers a bonus to Horse stamina) * Overhaul of the living space (5000 ) * Two additional armor stands (500 ) * Two additional weapon racks (500 ) * A new bed (1000 , confers a bonus to Vitality) * Guest room refurbished (1000 ) Once Geralt has bought all available renovations, you will receive the achievement Playing House; Majordomo will declare the house 'perfect', and advise against any further work on it. Additionally, during renovations, the workers will come across a lab in the cellar, which unlocks Mutagen conversion. Benefits * Stables — Increases Roach's Stamina by 100% for 60 minutes. * Royal bed — Increases Geralt's Vitality by 1000 points for 120 minutes. * Library — Provides a 5% bonus to experience gain during combat for 60 minutes. * Alchemy laboratory — Oils, potions and bombs made there gain an additional charge. Relation to story Had Geralt lifted the curse of the spotted wight during La Cage au Fou, Marlene de Trastamara, the victim of the curse, would be bought back to Corvo Bianco to be rehabilitated and cared for by Majordomo Barnabas-Basil. For this, Marlene will be eternally grateful for Geralt's intervention and (if given permission to stay at Corvo Bianco during The Hunger Game) becomes Geralt's personal cook in the kitchen. After Geralt helps Matilda and Liam with so-called Wine Wars, they will honor him by naming a rising wine after him (White Wolf, Butcher of Blaviken or Geralt of Rivia). As promised by the pair, shortly thereafter a delivery of said wine will be placed in the Corvo Bianco's cellar (35 bottles). After main quest Be It Ever So Humble... Geralt will find a small present from Regis, one the vampire alluded to at the end of Pomp and Strange Circumstance, in his bedroom. Letter from Regis along with a Mutagenerator. Returning home to Corvo Bianco is the final quest of Blood & Wine. The woman you romanced in the main storyline will be there to greet Geralt. If Geralt did not end up with anyone, Ciri will come to visit instead. If Ciri dies during the events of the base game, Dandelion comes instead. Trivia * "Corvo Bianco" means White Crow in Italian. See also * Corvo Gallery File:Tw3 key to Corvo Bianco detail.jpg|Deed to Corvo Bianco. File:Tw3 Corvo Bianco 2.jpg|Majordomo introducing Geralt to his estate. de:Corvo Bianco fr:Corvo Bianco it:Corvo Bianco pl:Corvo Bianco pt-br:Corvo Bianco ru:Корво Бьянко uk:Корво-Б'янко Category:Vineyards Category:Blood and Wine locations